


Excelling Violet

by Prophetella



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brooklyn Accent Raphael, Donnie gets greedy, M/M, Pick Someone Already Donnie!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetella/pseuds/Prophetella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie really pulls out all the stops for yearly presents and it never fails that 2 days before the New Year, (the day after they have put away all the Christmas stuff,) Splinter is left to try to play understanding father-figure to one very confused turtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Excelling Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Title: EXCELLING VIOLET (Wiki link:: [[Emily Dickenson poetry]](http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/I_see_thee_better_%E2%80%94_in_the_Dark_%E2%80%94) )  
> Rating: PG for Turtle Brothers Wanting to Boink each others brains out- but nobody's doing nothing-- so comedic issue instead.  
> Summary: Donnie really pulls out all the stops for yearly presents and it never fails that 2 days before the New Year, (the day after they have put away all the Christmas stuff,) Splinter is left to try to play understanding father-figure to one very confused turtle.
> 
> Both Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to Viacom and the Bastards ain't sharing yet!  
> I really enjoy both of these despite my self-enforced editing to keep to TMNT- Tuesday's drabble sizing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie really pulls out all the stops for yearly presents and it never fails that 2 days before the New Year, (the day after they have put away all the Christmas stuff,) Splinter is left to try to play understanding father-figure to one very confused turtle.  
> From the Ella Vaults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG for Turtle Brothers Wanting to Boink each others brains out- but nobodies doing nothing-- so comedic issue instead. Please for give including a 2 whole Emily Dickinson poems-- they just inspired me so! Prompt 87 by Emily Dickinson in 1,035 of my words (first two lines is prompt, the rest I found myself.)
> 
> I see thee better  in the Dark   
> I do not need a Light 
> 
> Prompt 87 by Emily Dickinson
> 
> The Love of Thee  a Prism be   
> Excelling Violet 
> 
> I see thee better for the Years  
> That hunch themselves between   
> The Miner's Lamp  sufficient be   
> To nullify the Mine  
> 
> And in the Grave  I see Thee best   
> Its little Panels be  
> Aglow  All ruddy  with the Light  
> I held so high, for Thee 
> 
> What need of Day   
> To Those whose Dark  hath so  surpassing Sun   
> It deem it be  Continually   
> At the Meridian?

   Splinter watched his son fidget uncomfortably before him. He tried to contain his amusement as the words 'an unnatural attraction to Donatello' passed his lips. As Leonardo continued his self-deprecations in this matter, the old rat avoided explaining that this only managed to complete the matched set he had expected to occur last year. Raphael had come for his advice to deal with this four years ago and Michelangelo had seemed to start the issue the year before that.

   Perhaps Donatello honestly did not know the effect his magnanimous Christmas presents had on his brothers. But, trying to actually match wits with that son to discover his true intent behind the thoughtful gifts brought new meaning to the term futility. He could only wonder if his son and student was shy and unwilling to admit to tempting his brothers purposefully; not without proof that said brothers wished to act on such matters. In turn, his brothers all seemed to wish to avoid the subject for fear of rejection by the logic minded turtle. Donatello was the smartest, gentlest and hardest to read of his sons, which made him the most intimidating crush possible. Despite the entertainment value Splinter was hard pressed to ignore, he only wished for his son's happiness and now that Leonardo was finally following his brothers down this trying road, they could finally have the advice of a brother who could strategize.

    Which is exactly what he told Leonardo, while outlining how his other brother's had decided the best way to court their shy genius without putting pressure on him these long years. Michelangelo had decided he was best suited to making sure the distractible genius ate at least two good meals a day and kept in stock everything needed to make his coffee move a step up from caffeinated swill. Raphael had decided to _not_ attempt to change himself, only make sure to have the needed items ready after inevitable breakages on his part. He had the Jones' on the lookout for discarded electronics or tinkering supplies and had taken to hiding these things in a secret sewer location so he could bring home replacements for anything he might break.

   These were small changes all of them would have thought nothing of but did have a great impact on Donatello's happiness. The domesticization of his two more unruly sons had been more amazing than any twist in his stories and he would have accepted any decision on Donatello's part that allowed him to help his sons move forward at this point. Michelangelo's meals had added muscle and bulk to all his brothers as he conveniently learned healthy meal skills from Donatello and Raphael finally learned restraint in battle, which a pleased April attributed to him trying to bring her husband home intact. He found he was welcome near Donatello in his normal repairs if he was not sporting a new recklessly earned injury and conveniently had a ready supply if Donatello seemed to run out of small necessities like wire or soldering needs. At 21, he had revealed the three year old feud to the enamored pair and been pleasantly surprised. The shared secret brought back the old friendship they had been neglecting; now Raphael regularly tested his lil'bud's new recipes when Leonardo did not volunteer.

   Splinter cautioned that he would rather not have his sons carry their comfortably shared misery to the grave. He was pleased with Leonardo's startled response, "Hai, Sensei, I'll make sure Donnie admits something by the first week of February." At his look, Leonardo explained his one month limit. "If you had simply approved, I wanted to be sure Donnie enjoyed Valentine's Day. I should do no less if Don has an intended... preference?" As he blinked at the man his eldest child had become, Leonardo gave him a soft smile and excused himself.

   Confident in the small reassurance he could give, he smiled back. "My son, I have no doubt that as long as your brother's have any say in it You will never find yourself alone." Leonardo ducked his head and gave a small nod. "Perhaps it would be easiest if I speak with Raphael before you must explain anything? Send him to me when you next see him."

   He was working on the full poem that his quote calendar had in shortened form on this day when Raphael knocked. This time he would have the words presented before a lighthouse as the sunlight and storm clouds he had created no longer fit. Seeing him work on the familiar gift intended for Donatello, if ever he came to finally speak of this issue, Raphael gave a small smirk.  

  "AND Leo, huh? I guess I owe yah that little TV for your 'stories,' he didn't last another year. What's _his_ plan?" Raphael was chuckling deeply by the time the rat finished with the retelling, "I call him Fearless for all th' right reasons." He smiled fondly as if at the familiar question Splinter posed on Donatello possibly choosing him.

  "Nah, I still don't think Donnie'll pick me but I don't think he could pick anyone specifically any more than I can now. Makes too much sense why he's just sitting around waitin' and tinkering things up fer us. He'd never make us all sit around and talk about this like Leo is sure ta. I jus' been an asshole fer too many years-I ain't gonna be anyone's first pick. But, I got no reasons to complain about getting a chance to make somebody ferget they weren't my first crush either. Ain't nobody gonna be left broken-hearted on my watch." Raphael's smile grew predatory in anticipation.


	2. Scarlet Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Finally getting Donnie, so OT4, w/ moment of Don/Mike hints to Prior L/D  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Sequel to Excelling Violet and Raph POV with cussing and smut imminent.
> 
> Both Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to Viacom and the Bastards ain't sharing yet!  
> I really enjoy both of these despite my self-enforced editing to keep to TMNT- Tuesday's drabble sizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13  
> Prompt: twist (TY MooSandra!- so this is dedicated to you.)  
> Inspired by another Emily Dickinson Poem:  
> "Red Sea," indeed! Talk not to me  
> Of purple Pharaoh   
> I have a Navy in the West  
> Would pierce his Columns thro'   
> Guileless, yet of such Glory fine  
> That all along the Line  
> Is it, or is it not, divine   
> The Eye inquires with a sigh  
> That Earth sh'd be so big   
> What Exultation in the Woe   
> What Wine in the fatigue!

   Raphael stood watching the enraptured look on Donnie's face as Mike walked to him and leaned down for a deep kiss, his heart leaden and wondering if he had been able to expect this little twist on all his happy ending fantasies that it would hurt less. Leo already stood on the far side of the chair from where Mike was flanking Don and damn! Why did they need to start churring, wouldn't it be easier to turn and walk away if he never heard Donnie's chur at all? In fact, why was he standing here knowing Donnie had decided on a threesome and he was the odd turtle out? He hadn't expected to be picked first but it kinda blew to know he wouldn't be picked at all!

   He let himself drink up his fill of Mike macking on Donnie, hands wandering far enough to make Don grab a blue-green wrist and keep it from going father down. Leonardo standing flushed and dazed from the first kiss still and damn if he hadn't wanted to manage to put that look on Leo's face himself 'cause he really wasn't surprised that Don called Mike over from their little 'line up and offer themselves' intervention. They all looked so beautiful, and he knew how ugly he could be- both inside and out. Looking over them he realized that this is as it should be; the best together, the ones who deserved to have their dreams answered, the ones without ugly dreams. He felt a tear catch on the edge of his mask and took a quick gasp before turning on heel and carefully walking away from the temping and cutting trio. He lurched out of hearing range heading back for the open sewers, determined not to give into tears and moving as if glued to the floor for it. He felt only able to power a few steps at a time while trying to keep from using the wall for support.

    He had been the one to find that room! He had been stockpiling stuff here for years. Mike just happened to find the velvet they could hang to hide the massive mattress and drape right over the pile of electronics and replacement parts he had collected in all these years! High and mighty Leonardo wouldn't have sunk to exploring the sewers to have a hidden place.

    He wouldn't come back here after this. In his mind, he already could smell how the air would be thick with musk and scents he only had a bit of a taste of off Mikey and Leo. Since Mike had the way too outrageous suggestion of at least practicing blowjobs on each other so if Don was really stuck they could give him the option of comparing. He'd kinda hoped they would get to resort to that plan. At least, it could have meant he got to touch Donnie, even taste him once before accepting he had someone else he loved more, belonged with better. He'd thought he could give up any of them because they all wanted Don, but now he realized he could not compare this pain he felt to anything that had ever happened before, it felt like his spine now twisted around his heart and worked hard to crush it. He squeezed his eyes tight and blindly reached for the doorknob.

    Behind him, a quiet shuffle reached his ears. "Raphie?" Donatello's plaintive voice using that nickname twisted the knife deeper and he unconsciously checked his front to be sure he wasn't bleeding as he ignored a few murmurs behind him. "No, stay here, I need to be the one to say it." Raphael winced; uncertain he could keep tears at bay if Don tried to explain his decision. He'd sound so logical, giving all the rational concerns their due, murdering every hope he could bring up. He wouldn't make him do it, he could give them all that much.

    His hypersensitive nerves told him Don stood by his side an instant before the other could touch him and he spun away from the touch. "Naw, you don't gotta say anything." He glanced back at the stricken pair left behind the spare computer chair they had selected to let the guest of honor relax in as they all laid out their hopeful pleas. They both looked away from his glance, one flushing deeper and the other blinking away guilty tears. "Ya deserve the best. I know you already picked it. No need to explain the obvious. I jus' wanted t'know you're all happy. And ya will be 'cause it's the three best turtles."

    He finally stopped the embarrassing babbling when Don cupped his cheek and turned his face to meet his eyes. The look of concerned sadness froze Raph to his core, his pride writhing and begging him to just leave now. "Raphie" hearing the soft voice and meeting the tender look took almost too much, leaving his thoughts in a whirl, "I thought out of everyone, you would really understand what I was doing." Don leaned in close, mouth threatening to touch his. "I know." Donnie gave a quick glance and moved them both to conceal their words from the obviously chosen pair, lip reading each other not all that hard. "I've seen how you look at them. I just wasn't sure you watched me the same way, not until tonight. You want it to be all of us in this together, so you know why I couldn't approach just one of you. Don't you wanna be sharing by Valentine's?" Donatello's dark eyes bore into his, baring his soul in an instant of shared hopes before glancing back over at their observers. "Aren't they amazing looking?"

    Raphael shivered, knowing without looking what Donnie saw, "Mike's idea was for us all to give ya blowjobs t'let you decide. He even insisted we  **practice**  first." He glanced over, feeling Donnie freeze beside him before smugly watching his tongue dart out to wet his lips as dark eyes met his, hungry for answers.

    "Who's the best?" The hoarse whisper and fine tremor let him know that big brain was about to overload with possibilities and Raphael threaded an arm around Don's shoulders feeling very much like a bad influence in the best possible way.

   "Well, Leo gets all intense and focused, y'know he just wants you t'give it up and he'll suck like a Hoover to get it, too. Mike makes these little noises that jus' feel great and his hands could make ya cream all on their own." The small whimper he got from Donnie justified the lonely walk to the door and he turned them to walk back to the duo. "I know we got us a king sized bed, but the fun part is watching them try to stay standing through it." He felt Donnie's arm thread around the bottom edge of his shell and grinned wickedly. "And yer jus' gonna have to try me to find out." He shivered, feeling Don's churr vibrate against his side.


End file.
